


Goddess Doll

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Evilious Chronicles, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Implied mental illness, Panic Attacks, hahaha angst, tw fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Ashera Godworker was trapped in a body of her sister's design. Could be seen as a sequel to If Only We Could Start Over, could not be seen as such.





	Goddess Doll

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this one's kind of odd. Where as If Only We Could Start Over was kinda loose in regards to evilious cannon, this one's full on sticking to it.

~If only I had been human~

I am Sanaki Kirsch Altina. At least, that's who I have to be. In truth I am The Goddess Doll, but my soul is Ashera Godworker, sister of the one who created the doll.

~Inside this room it’s just you and me, let’s continue singing this song together~

For the one who cares for me, I will help him, even if I am living a farce. To my limited knowledge, the real Sanaki was killed by a Feral One, and the man caring for me is delusional.

~I don’t have to know anything of the outside world if that’s what you wish~

Other than what the others in the room have told me, and the fractured sentences I could hear, I know nothing at all. The past is fascinating yes, but only if you weren't living it. I know the stories of the five sinners, know when the other two will be contracted, I've lived this all before.

~I called you “father”  
And you called me “daughter”~

Sephiran Persis. He is an enigma to me. His mind is fractured beyond healing, but physically he is the picture of perfect health. I do not know why he calls to me as if I am his daughter.

~Worrying about me who can’t walk, you  
Completely filled up the room with beautiful things for me~

The pictures, the paintings, even the garden, all of it was gorgeous. But I was still unnerved while in the room...

~In a red glass  
Is a blue spoon  
A pair of two mirrors with yellow borders~

Three sinners and one lost soul. Just my luck. The Gluttony sinner, Ilyana, is kind enough, but the way she sees me as some sort of morsel is disturbing. The demon she contracted, Anankos, is even worse. He sees the world as something to be conquered and destroyed, eaten and then moving on to the next one.

The empty vessel of Greed stares me down constantly. Loptyr is a disturbing enough force as is, but to know he was planning a contract with my savior made me seeth. The twin mirrors of Pride are not as big a worry, Eirika and Ephraim seem to have done a good enough job stopping Formotiis by themselves, but he still broods beneath them both, not quite bubbling over.

~Inside this room it’s just you and me  
Let’s continue singing this song together  
I don’t have to know anything of the outside world  
If that’s what you wish~

Sephiran has been out more and more often. Sometimes I hear about some insurgents know as the Dawn Brigade, but who are they? Is that damnable Yune with them? If she is, I worry. My sister-in-law has always struggled with her temper.

~A dark bedroom and the window’s scenery  
That’s all of the world to me~

He closed the windows today. It's dark, but I don't mind. Even Loptyr has given up on trying to contract me. I am already Sloth after all. Damned Almedha, always a bridesmaid, couldn't deal with her children dying and had to steal another's. It's her damn fault I'm stuck in this situation I suppose.

~You are always kind, but  
You don’t teach me of the outside world~

Today you came back and put music on for me. I don't know why I've come to see you as family, but I guess I have. It's still dark though, why can't I see outside anymore?

~The small objects of this room  
They laugh at me  
“You and us are one and the same”~

I was wrong. IwaswrongIwaswrongIwas-  
They've all started. Formotiis broke free and they HAVEN'T STOPPED. Their voices ring in my head no matter how hard I try...

~Lu li la lu li la, I sing  
So that the outside world can’t hear  
I shall sing for your sake alone  
Because that’s what I wish~

I try and drown them out with my song, but it doesn't work. So what if the people outside can hear me? I feel like I don't have much time left.

~From your mouth I heard a word called “war”~

The insurgents have reached us. It seems all of us demons and sinners in this room are fated to death. Loptyr can't even crack a joke, he can't escape, just like the rest of us.

~Why is the room burning?~

I can feel flames lick my dress, and can see a young looking woman stare into Father's eyes with hatred. I can tell she only looks young, the magic coming from her is centuries old, and the stench of burned flesh and Wrath comes off of her in waves. Such a shame that Duma got to her before any of us could…. This light, it burns…. save me…. big sis….ter.

~From a burned out mansion they found  
The remains of a solitary man, and  
A scorched clockwork doll~


End file.
